Rules and Mechanics
Overview Pre-game Before the game, any player entering the lobby may choose to be a Spectator or a Player by hitting a blue button in the bottom left. The amount of players that may join the game is determined by the number of rules in the Setup. The Setup can be seen on the right of the screen, and individual roles may be clicked on to see their description. Without clicking them, their number, alignment, and name is visible. Game settings are visible below that, with Day and Night length and Deck always visible. After the game is filled with willing players, the host may start the game. It is however considered wise to first click the Force to Spectate button, to verify that all players are there for the game to start. Game Start At the start of the game, all players are given a character and a role. You will be given one unique character out of the deck, and one unique role out of the setup. There may be multiple of the same role given out, if that role has multiple in the setup. The character determines what they look and act as for the rest of the game. If a player receives Kirby as their character, then for the rest of the game Kirby is who they will be when speaking, voting, performing actions, and so on. The characters in the game are publicly visible, on the left side of the screen. The role you receive is far more important - It determines your alignment and abilities. Your alignment gives you some powers, and a win condition to achieve. Your abilities from your role usually are to help pursue that goal, such as the Cop being able to find Mafia, to pursue its win condition of all mafia members being dead. Mid-game As the game progresses, there are multiple phases and sub-phases that are gone through. Generally, each day, every player can discuss and vote and perform actions in public. Each night, players have their own abilities and perform actions in secret. As the game continues, the amount of players in the game decreases and decreases until a team wins (or until no team wins). This occurs through the daily Lynch or through kills. Postgame All players are revealed to be their accounts, and all roles are revealed. The winning team is declared. Players may speak with each other as their account name, as well as any spectators. The game can no longer be seen from the lobby or joined through links. Alignments At the start of the game, each player is given a role which has an alignment. In most games, this will be their alignment for the entire game. Town Town is usually the largest faction in a Mafia game. The Town is uninformed and has to figure out who is Mafia and lynch them before the Mafia gains majority. A basic town member with no powers ("Villager") has the ability to Vote and the ability to speak. Win Condition: all roles that prevent Town from winning (all mafia members and some third-parties) are dead. Mafia The Mafia know the alignment of themselves and can meet at night. Factionally, they may visit and kill one player each night. The goal of the Mafia is to pretend to be innocent townsfolk, leading Town astray while slowly gaining majority. The Mafia must be a minority to start, because they win upon gaining majority. A basic Mafia member with no powers ("Mafia") has the ability to Vote and speak during the day, and the ability to meet with other mafia members at night, voting on a target to kill. Win Condition: The majority of players alive are Mafia-Aligned. These two factions make up the foundation of Mafia; an Informed Minority versus an Uninformed Majority. Third-Party Third-Parties are often unconcerned with the goings-on of Mafia vs Town. They have a different goal entirely, often to do something that harms both sides. Most Third-Parties win alone. Two examples are the Shaman, who wins by correctly guessing who will be lynched twice, and the Killer, who must kill one player each night and wins if they are alive among the final 2 players. Most Third-Parties will also attempt to masquerade as Town, because if they are found they will be killed or lynched. Win Condition: Varies. Phases Actions & Occurrences During these phases, players may take Actions. Actions include votes, kills, investigations, and many other things depending on a player's role. If a player has an action but has not decided it by the end of when they can, it defaults to No One. If it cannot choose No One, it randomizes. Settings The host may change settings, to better suit a setup or game style. They have varying effects and incorrect usage of settings by the host can lead to bad games.